


Luckiest Girl in the World

by shadow282



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow282/pseuds/shadow282
Summary: Ruby and Weiss are on their first date, but something seems to be conspiring against them. Can the pair survive the challenges, or will their first date be ruined?





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby stared at her ringing scroll and hoped Qrow would answer this time. She knew he was busy; Qrow was a professional Huntsman, and his job took him all over Remnant. He only picked up half the time she called him. But she really, really needed to talk to him tonight. She was right about to give up hope when the call connected.

"Who is it?" Uncle Qrow asked. His voice came out subdued; she must have woken him up, although it was a little early to have gone to bed. He was probably tired from a hard day fighting Grimm.

"Uncle Qrow! Sorry to call you while you're on a mission, but something happened today, and I needed to talk to someone."

"It's okay, kiddo. What's going on?"

"Well, I met someone I like at Beacon, and tomorrow we're going on our first date! I'm excited but also a little nervous so I wanted to talk to someone, but Yang wouldn't stop teasing me!" Which had not been an amusing experience. Ruby loved Yang, but sometimes she couldn't help herself from trying to lighten the mood too much. "I thought I could talk to you about it instead."

"You met someone, huh? Tell me, who's the lucky guy?" This was the part she was worried about. Ruby thought she knew how he would react, but there was no way to be entirely sure until she told him.

"Um, it's not exactly a guy. It's my partner, Weiss. Remember I was telling you about her?" She couldn't stop herself from trailing off nervously.

"Really? That's great Ruby. Why don't you tell me more about her?" At his reaction, her eyes lit up. She would never tell him, but his approval meant the world to her. She started telling him everything about Weiss. She talked about how they had slowly built up a close friendship, and how that had slowly developed into something more. She told him how she had been too scared that Weiss didn't feel the same way to say anything for months, and that the date was only happening because Yang had forced the issue. He spent most of the conversation silently listening, although that may have been because she barely stopped to breathe in between sentences. She couldn't stop herself; Weiss was her favorite subject. He was supportive and interested the entire time, and she felt her nervousness begin to disappear.

By the time she hung up with Qrow, she was feeling much better. She decided she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of their date. No matter what happened, they were going to have an incredible time tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss could hardly believe she was finally on a date with Ruby. She had secretly dreamed about it for months, but she had been too terrified to ask her out. She might never have said anything if Yang hadn't locked her and Ruby in the room together and refused to let them out until they talked about their relationship. The ecstatic feeling Weiss had gotten when Ruby said she also wanted something more still hadn't faded. After that, they had decided to spend the next day together as a couple.

Weiss had been nervous at first. She wasn't sure exactly how to act, wasn't sure if this would change anything between them. After all, she had never actually gone on a date before. But when they had left Beacon together, it was like nothing had changed at all. Talking with Ruby had been as easy and normal as always.

Not that there weren't differences. For one, Ruby clearly no longer felt the need to stop herself from staring at Weiss. She had chosen to wear a casual blue shirt with a white skirt, and Ruby had spent half of lunch staring at her. Her obvious attention had left Weiss blushing for most of the meal, which she knew must have made her look even cuter. As they paid for the lunch, Weiss started thinking that it had really been the perfect meal.

Which is, presumably, why something had to go wrong. They were both standing up and heading towards the door when suddenly a waitress tripped in front of them. The tray she was carrying tipped over, and the coffee pot on it hurled its contents into the air. Which gravity then pulled directly onto Weiss. The coffee splashed all over her, and her outfit was covered in massive brown stains.

When she looked down at herself, she almost burst into tears. Everything had been going so well, and now this had happened. They would have to cancel the rest of the day and go back to Beacon to change. She turned and started to apologize to Ruby, but halfway through Ruby turned and placed her finger over her lips. The touch sent a warm sensation shooting through her, and she fell completely silent.

"It's not a big deal, Weiss." She said as a mischievous glint came into her eyes. "I know exactly where we need to go next." Ruby grabbed her hand, sending another warm sensation pulsing through her body and pulled her down the street.

Ruby kept holding her hand until they reached their destination, a massive clothing shop. "If your outfit is ruined, I guess we'll need to buy you another one. Let's go, I know just what we need for where we're going next. Now close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise!" Weiss wasn't sure what to make of that, but Ruby simply laughed and started tugging her hand again. She decided to play along with her and let Ruby lead her to the right aisle.

She kept them closed until Ruby stopped walking. When she opened her eyes, she saw they were standing in front of the swimsuit aisle. "Ta-da, beach party time!" Ruby was clearly so excited she had to stop herself from yelling it. "It's a perfect sunny day, let's grab a swimsuit and go have some fun."

They spent the next hour in the store trying on various outfits. Ruby ended up doing most of the work. Weiss just watched as her partner sped around the whole area, grabbing up different clothes for each of them to try and leaving rose petals all over the floor. They would take turns trying things on and then coming out in the different outfits. Ruby always seemed to have some appreciative comment about her, and she spent half of the time in there blushing. Weiss was surprised at seeing this side of her partner. She was used to Ruby being earnest, sweet, adorable. She never would have thought Ruby had such a flirty side to her. Although, having grown up with Yang, maybe she should have expected it.

Weiss found she loved this new aspect to her partner. It made her feel special, it made her feel wanted, it made her feel loved. She could have spent the rest of the day in there, but finally both of them found outfits they liked and walked out the store. Ruby grasped her hand again, and they walked together to the beach.

Once they got there, they found the bathrooms and went to change. Weiss looked at herself in the mirror before she left. She was wearing the new t-shirt she had bought over a white swim skirt. She nodded, satisfied with her appearance, and left to meet Ruby. When she walked out, she froze in her tracks. Ruby was sitting out there in the bikini she had bought. It was a pretty modest swimsuit, but Weiss still wasn't used to seeing nearly this much of her partner. Sitting there in the sun, Weiss noticed for the first time Ruby's well defined muscles. It shouldn't really have surprised her, considering Ruby swung around a massive scythe with ease, but she had never truly seen them like that before. Weiss felt another warm flush run through her body.

Weiss was used to her partner looking adorable. This was one of the first times she had ever seen Ruby as  _hot_. Ruby noticed her staring and slowly sauntered over with a sly smile on her face. "Come on Weiss, beach time!" She said as she pulled Weiss close to her and started walking. Weiss could barely hear Ruby's words as she stared at her partner, drinking in the sight.


	3. Chapter 3

They reached the beach and started walking towards the water. However, as soon as they reached it the sunny sky suddenly filled with clouds. They didn't even have time to start moving before the sky opened up and started pouring rain on them. Weiss quickly looked around for shelter until she saw a small building nearby. She grabbed Ruby's hand and raced toward it, slamming open the door and bolting inside. Unfortunately, they hadn't been quick enough to avoid getting soaked.

Weiss looked around them and sighed "There's another activity ruined. It's a shame, it was such a nice day too."

"I don't know," Ruby replied, "maybe the beach day is off, but personally I'm not complaining about the view." Weiss looked down at herself and noticed that her wet shirt was clinging very, very close to her skin. She felt herself blush and looked over at Ruby, which only deepened her blush when she noticed that, once soaking wet, Ruby's outfit was a lot less modest than it had first appeared. She felt her train of thought derail and was only pulled back to the present when Ruby burst into laughter. The laughter brought a smile to her face, and they settled down to wait for the rain to stop.

They talked until they stopped hearing rain drops patter on the roof. Ruby went to the door, trying to open it and check outside, but it wouldn't budge. "So, yeah, it looks like the door is locked behind us. Oops." Weiss almost couldn't believe it. Another thing had gone wrong? It felt like the universe was conspiring against them somehow.

They ended up spending a few more hours trapped in there. The beach had been completely deserted from the deluge, and it took a while for anybody to walk past them. Not that Weiss minded. She spent the whole time talking and laughing with Ruby. They may have been trapped in a small building, but Weiss was sure they had as much fun as if they had been sitting on the beach.

It was late afternoon by the time they got off the beach. They changed back into their normal clothes and decided they would go to a movie then dinner before heading back to Beacon. They walked into the theater and picked their seats. The movie had been playing for about ten seconds before they heard a loud tearing noise from behind them and the screen cut out. Weiss felt a spike of annoyance rising inside her. She couldn't believe how everything kept going so wrong. She turned to Ruby but felt the annoyance fade at the smile on her face. "Well, clearly a movie is out, but let's just sit and talk before dinner, okay?"

And that's what they did. They sat, and talked, and laughed, and Weiss couldn't believe she had been upset about missing out on a movie. No film in the world could have been more entertaining than Ruby. When it was time for dinner, they left the empty theater. As they walked out, Ruby leaned over to her and whispered, "That was fun and all, but next time we're alone in a dark room let's try some other things, okay?"

Weiss felt her face flush again. "Ruby!" She almost squeaked out. The younger woman just laughed and skipped ahead of her. Weiss shook her head and hurried after her date.

They arrived at the restaurant, sat down, and ordered. However, they weren't there for long before they heard the fire alarm ring. They quickly went outside and heard a waitress explain that the restaurant was closed for the night because the kitchen had caught fire. Weiss felt herself begin to grow angry, and she had started moving forward before she felt Ruby grab her hand and pull her away. "Come on, Weiss, I know a great place we can grab something quickly before the ride home."

Ruby led them to a noodle shop by the airfield. Weiss was a little skeptical, but once she tasted the food her doubts disappeared. As they sat down to eat, she noticed Ruby got a spot of sauce on her cheek. Feeling bold, she reached over, swiped it off with her finger, and licked it off.

Her actions left Ruby as stunned as she had been several times during the day, and Weiss felt a thrill go through her as she saw that expression. She instantly knew why Ruby had been doing that to her all day, and she quickly started thinking of new ways to bring it to Ruby's face again later. Eventually Ruby shook herself out of it and flashed Weiss a sly smile that made her heart soar. She quickly looked down before she could start blushing again and finished up eating.

Once they were done, they walked back to the airfield and got on the plane back. As they walked off and started back towards Beacon, Weiss thought about the date. It had been so perfect, and yet... "Don't you think it's weird how many bad things happened, Ruby? It seemed like everything we tried to do had a problem."

Weiss felt rather than saw the younger woman shrink into herself. Her words came out in a different tone than the rest of the evening. "Does that mean you had a bad time? That you don't want to do it again?" She asked, and Weiss felt her heart break at the pain in Ruby's voice.

"No, of course I do, I had a great time! I just noticed everything we did seemed to be unlucky."

At her words, Ruby suddenly perked up and turned to face her, a wide smile lighting up her face. She pulled Weiss close and said "I disagree. Any day I spend with you makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world." With that, she moved closer and kissed her deeply.

As the kiss continued, Weiss decided she could agree with that.

**And that's it for the story.** **I know it was short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
